


All That I’ve Ever Known

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Series: The Life and Loves of Jacob Frye [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jacob Frye, Evie frye - Freeform, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, coming to terms with sexuality, oh yeah Roth is mentioned a few times forgot to add him in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Jacob is rather frazzled after his experiences with Maxwell Roth. Clara and Ned help him come to terms with who he is as a person.





	All That I’ve Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had writers block for WEEKS and this is me bouncing back.

Jacob sat at the bar, mug of ale sitting in front of him. But he couldn’t seem to bring himself to drink it. He wanted to, yes, but he needed to think. Needed to pull his thoughts together after all that had happened. After this business with Roth… nothing felt right. It wasn’t the kiss that bothered him. It was the fact that it didn’t bother him, which caused him turmoil. 

He hadn’t been to the train hideout in three days. Instead, he had been flitting from pub to pub, spending the nights at a flat borrowed from Freddie. He just needed time. Time alone, time to work through his cacophony of emotion. Evie might be worried about him, but she clearly hadn’t bothered looking for him. They weren’t exactly on the best of terms, and this wouldn’t help. 

As he reached for his mug, Jacob heard the sound of the stool beside him. But this new patron, instead of ordering something alcoholic, asked for a glass of milk. Glancing to the side, Jacob realized that it was Clara. 

“You seem a little young to be patronizing this establishment.” Jacob said, raising an eyebrow. 

“And you seem a little sober to have been here all day.”

Jacob smirked. “You’ve got me. So who sent you? Freddie?”

“No. Evie. She wanted me to check up on you.”

“Really? I didn’t think she cared so much about her old brother.”

“As surprising as it might be, she does care about you just as much as you care about her.”

“How do you know that I care?”

“You’re not exactly hard to read. Loud and brash on the outside, sure, but inside you’re a big softie.”

Jacob let out a laugh. “I suppose you’re right. And I appreciate you checking up on me. But I’m fine.”

“No one’s seen you in days, you’re cooped up in a pub, and according to Freddie you’ve been sleeping in a flat that he confiscated from someone in prison.”

He sighed. “So maybe I’m not fine. But it’s none of your business.”

“Maybe it’s not.” Clara took a sip of her milk. “But it is Evie’s business, since she is your sister. And I was sent by Evie. So therefore, it makes it my business. So what’s troubling you?”

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, before leaning his head into his hand. “You know how I had been briefly… interacting, with a Templar by the name of Maxwell Roth?”

“Yes, though you didn’t seem to like to mention it.”

“Well you see, that was for a reason. First of all, the man was incredibly chaotic, and I didn’t know whether or not to trust him. And second of all, he seemed to have a kind of… fascination with me, if you catch what I mean.”

“I don’t. Remember, I am twelve.” 

“Then how come you know how to read people so well?”

“I’ve lived a rough life.”

“You’ve got a point.” Jacob took a deep breath. “Basically, I’m pretty sure he was into me. Romantically. Maybe sexually. Though I probably shouldn’t tell you that bit.”

“No, probably not. So what’s your problem with it?”

“Well, you see, when he was dying, he… he kissed me. And I didn’t hate it.”

Clara downed the rest of her milk. “Ah. So you’re conflicted.”

“Yes. Very. Because I don’t know what it all means. On one hand, I know I like women. I’ve been involved with women before. But what I felt towards them, I’ve also felt towards men. Roth and others.”

“I see. I may not be the best one to give you advice on this.”

“Right. I wouldn’t expect you to.”

She seemed to think for a moment. “But I know someone who might be able to help. Ned Wynert.”

“Ned? How could he help me?”

“He has more experience in this department than I do.”

“Experience? What kind of experience?” 

“You’ll have to ask him. Now, I have to go. Things to do, people to see.”

Jacob nodded. “Of course. You’re a busy woman. Just don’t tell Evie what we’ve talked about here.”

“Of course I won’t. Not a word.” She stood up, barely taller than the stool itself. “Now, go find Ned.”

———————

“Ned! Ned, I need to talk to you.” Jacob said, running up to Ned, who was walking down the street, glancing at some papers. 

“Can it wait? I’m a little busy right now.”

“It can’t. It’s a matter of urgency.”

“Alright.” Ned sighed. “What is it?” 

“Ok, this is going to sound weird, but as a preface, Clara told me you’re knowledgeable in this sort of thing, so if you’re wondering why I’m telling you this, that’s why.”

“Goodness, now I’m really wondering what it is.”

Jacob glanced around, ensuring that no one he knew was within hearing distance. “In what I can only call a moment of intense pressure, I was… kissed by another man. And then I had to kill him because he was a Templar. And ever since then, I’ve been conflicted over it, because I felt towards this man what I’ve felt towards women before.”

“I see. So that’s why Clara sent you to me.”

“Well, I’m glad you see, because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jacob, you are aware that I am a businessman, yes? And before I came to London, I was along the same lines?”

“A thief, yes, but continue.”

“You see, Jacob, I was not always a businessman. It is a bit of a touchy subject, but basically, I ran away from home when I was young, because though I am a man, I was born in the body of a woman. My parents treated me like a girl, against my protests, and so I left. Ever since then, my life has improved significantly.” 

“I get what you’re saying, but how does this apply to my situation?”

“What I’m saying is, when I was able to embrace who I really am, my life became much more enjoyable. In your case, you like both men and women. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But people can go to jail for being caught with another man.”

Ned smirked. “You of all people could find a way to get around that.”

“True. I do skirt the law constantly.”

“Just live your life the way you want to live it, Jacob. Don’t let the rules of society bog you down.”

Jacob nodded. “Thank you, Ned. I really appreciate your help.”

“Of course. Just next time you have an existential crisis, can you talk about it when I’m not busy?”

“I’ll try.”

——————

Jacob soon encountered Clara again the next day, on one of his routine paths of chaos through the city. “You were right, you know. Ned did know how to help me.”

“I’m glad. I hope you’ve managed to get your emotions all sorted out.”

“Mostly. It probably would have helped if I didn’t have to kill Roth. But I did. He was fairly insane.”

“That’s true. Didn’t he try to kill you?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. That does tend to throw a stone into one’s relationship, doesn’t it?”

“I would say so. By the way, I told Evie you were fine, and she told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you so that the two of you can come up with a plan to kill Starrick.”

Jacob sighed. “Of course. I forgot about that bastard. We just need to kill him, and then it’ll be all over and done with.”

“That seems to be the idea, yes.”

“Then I must go and talk to Evie. I thank you again, Clara, for pointing me in the right direction.”

“No problem, you big softie.”

Jacob smiled. “Promise you won’t tell Evie that you call me that?”

“I will not make a promise that I can’t keep.” Clara smiled back, however mischievously. 

“Ah, well. I can’t always win, now, can I?”

“No, you can’t. Now go.”

“Right, I must be off. Goodbye, Clara. And thanks again for the help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is one of the few canonically bi characters in any popular series at all and thus I cherish him, being bi myself  
> Also, I myself am not trans, so if I did something wrong in regards to Ned’s explanation, please don’t hesitate to tell me and I’ll change it! I don’t want to offend anyone, but I did want to have the character in my story, and I am absolutely willing to learn if I made a mistake in my representation.


End file.
